G'nort Dragoon-Talanador
-wiki }}Businessman, Pirate, Lover, Duelist, Reluctant sovereign of Urnst, an large industrial Island nation with population willing to fight for him. Owner of the famous Golden Ivy Tavern and Dueling Legend. "To be the man, you've got to beat the man. I'm the man." Appearance G is average height for a Rhydinian and sexy. Physical assessment Strong, charming. Identifying features Light beard, flowing red hair that's kept well trimmed. Inventory and equipment Cloak, and a Bag of Holding affectionately referred to as "HammerSpace" that keeps many useful objects. Has that at all times. Armor When wearing bland armor, it's usually standard leather. When it's for a real battle, war, or ceremonial, he wears dragon hide armor specially made from the skins of three dragons he assisted in slaying during his adventuring days Weapons Three weapons always on him. #A Flint lock pistol. #"Borrowed" Elven sword affectionately named "Minx" #War Hammer: Skuld the DeBugger; Hammer of Justice Personality and traits Somewhat egotistical, loyal to his friends, greedy, and certainly a con man. Mannerisms Rubs his chin and chuckles a lot. When there's a woman present, he's usually smiling and flirting with her. Likes *Women (Specifically Mercedes) *Armed Fighting *Sailing *Privateering *Good food *Women (Again, Specifically Mercedes) *Debating *Flirting (Specifically with Mercedes) *Dueling Dislikes *Not fond of Magic. *Vegetables *Overly inflated egos *Slavers *His ships sinking *His Ex-Wife *His girlfriend's work keeping her from him Training, education and skills Trained as a master thief in his youth, he became skilled with a sword when using skills in his adventuring days with the original Company of the Dragon. Later on, he gained a ship and began his privateering. Mostly everything he's learned he has learned from on the job training. Also has some minor cantrip spell casting ability that is common to anyone. Rarely, if ever, uses it and even then only when alone. Combat Swordfighting, hand to hand combat, Captaining a ship in battle, cannon loading. Spellbook Simple cantrips Other The SpellJammer is a magically enhanced brigantine ship designed for personal living as well as independant piracy. There are several tricks it has, ranging from an anti-technology shell, to being able to be sailed by a single person, as well as engage in ship to ship battles with that same, singular person manning it. Biography May 25, 1996 Set up camp in the land of Rhydin. So to speak. After adventuring for a while, he then went to the Arena, and started fighting it out there. Rose from the rank of Commoner to Warlord in approximately 6 months, and is an 11 time Baron. During one vacation, G'nort became Ruler of the large Island of Urnst, proclaimed Chief Monarch(A title he does not really recognize) and given absolute executive power over the land in a long, drawn out, odd story. In any case, Urnst is his land now. He is the CEO of HDT Enterprises, a corporation dedicated to Merchandising and Profit. Holdings include: HDT™ Enterprises. CDR™Inc. GnomCorp Research Laboratories. (A division of HDT Ent.) Fytco® Toy Corporation®. Fyren® Refridgeration Services®. Choco-Coffee® Ltd. The Golden Ivy Tavern™. The Company of the Dragon™ Dueling Club®. TrashMasters® Waste Management. The Talanadome® Sports Arena. Clerically Druidic™Medical Systems. G'norail Intercontinental Rail Systems®. (Urnst Only) And several other smaller businesses. The Corporation owns and operates an Arena/Stadium for Dueling and other events, called the Talanadome. He has set up contracts with other teams for merchandising rights and production, and the Yearly Calendar with a woman on the CDR team tends to be a much anticipated and desired item. So far, so good. Origin Born, lived, still living. Childhood Chaotic. Present time Content Reputation (This is for other players to give their character's IC perspective on your character. Any comments left here must be signed (~~~~) or they will be removed.) Category:Characters Category:The Arena